Cuantos cuentos cuento
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Loca: Subieron, subieron a un paraíso que ninguno se imaginaba, era mejor de lo que los libros de cuentos y películas describían, la espera en ese lugar para que Hiashi llegara y ellos se casaran no sería tan larga.
1. ¿Se besa en la primera cita?

_Hola!_

_Este será una serie de Os NaruHina, si lo sé una idea muy usada pero…no quiero que se llene todo mi perfil con un montón de Os así k decidí hacer eso y además…hace mucho que quería usar ese nombre xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**¿Se besa en la primera cita?**

* * *

El cielo se iluminaba poco a poco, trayendo luz a la aldea de konoha, alejando a los aldeanos de la obscuridad, la diosa Eos ya había, llamado a su hermano por lo que ahora el sol iluminaba todo trayendo el día, iluminando a konoha de luz, dándole calor, haciéndola brillar y para a algunos era molesto, tal vez demasiado molesto.

-apaguen la luz ´ttebayo-chillo un rubio acostado en una pequeña cama, tomo con una de sus manos el borde del cobertor que lo cubría y lo estiro aun mas hasta que su rostro quedo tapado, se hizo bolita aun entre las sabanas…nada pasaba si dormía un poco más.

Un toque a su puerta…

Naruto volvió a acorrucarse en su cama, quien quiera que fuera pudiera ir después ahora…ahora tenia sueño.

Otro toque y un grito apenas audible…

Cerró sus ojos y pronto comenzó a roncar, amaba dormir.

Un grito-¡Shanaro!-no, un potente grito y un gran golpe que hizo astillas la puerta de madera.

Se levanto de golpe al escuchar ese grito, trago saliva…estaba muerto.

-¡Naruto!-una voz femenina, una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, era gélida y, lo hizo temblar.

-Sa-Sakura-chan-tartamudeo nervioso, o más bien temeroso ¿Qué le haría Sakura? ¿Lo volvería a golpear? Aun no se recuperaba del golpe del día anterior, volvió a tragar saliva al ver a Sakura en su rango de visión, la pelirrosa echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Por qué aun no estás despierto?-pregunto Sakura amablemente desconcertándola ¿Dónde estaban los golpes, insultos y gritos de Sakura?-llegaras tarde, baka-reclamo esta alzando su puño.

Naruto retrocedió por inercia y luego ladeo el rostro ¿tarde para qué?

Sakura negó con la cabeza al ver que Naruto no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando, después de todo había sido buena idea ir, sabía que Naruto siendo tan despistado y tonto no lo recordaría y mas por lo nervioso que había estado el día anterior, una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar el estado en el que el blondo había estado antes de _preguntarle_, nunca había visto a Naruto así de nervioso y mucho menos tartamudear tanto.

-no lo recuerdas-afirmo y Naruto solo sonrió apenado-tu cita baka- Naruto volvió a ladear el rostro ¿Cuál cita? Si él hace mucho que dejo de pedirle citas a Sakura-tu cita con Hinata-volvió a decir especificando causando así que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran de par en par…lo había olvidado.

-mierda…-grito antes de correr a su baño.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces ante la ráfaga de aire que Naruto había dejado a su paso, solo había visto una mancha dirigirse al baño.

-¡sabia que lo olvidarías!-grito y Naruto solo gruño desde su baño.

-¿Qué hora es? ´ttebayo-pregunto desde el baño.

-¡las 6 de la tarde¡-grito la pelirrosa, al instante un bañado y cambiado Naruto apareció ante ella.

Sakura sonrió, lo bueno era que lo había hecho recordar, su cita no era sino hasta las 6 de la tarde y eran las cinco-apresúrate baka llegaras tarde-recordó haciendo que Naruto corriera hacia la puerta de salida.

-Sakura-chan cierra cuando ter vayas- grito antes de salir corriendo hacia…Ichiraku.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Hinata-ne-san-hablo Hanabi a Hinata.

La aludida volteo hacia ella-¿sí?-pregunto.

-¿a qué hora es tu cita?-

-dentro de una hora-contesto simplemente, la verdad era que no quería pensar mucho en eso, no quería ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba pensando en que podía salir mal, tampoco quería ilusionarse pensando en un muy desudo y fantasioso beso.

Estaba dudosa sobre si ir o no a la cita con Naruto.

Era verdad y muy cierto que ese había sido uno de sus sueños, y el que Naruto la haya invitado el día anterior a comer ramen en una cita había hecho que su corazón bombeara con fuerza, pero ella no olvidaba la existencia de la pelirrosa, era verdad que Sakura le había dicho hace tiempo que Naruto ya solo la veía como a una amiga, aun recordaba la tristeza en los orbes verdes de Sakura pero, no por eso quería decir que Naruto se hubiese enamorado de ella.

Más que nada tenía dudad sobre la cita por la manera en que Naruto se lo había dicho, había sido muy raro, el no…

_-Hi-Hi-Hinata…qui-quiers ir a… a verme… digo no… a comerme…digo, digo a comer…ra-ramen con…conmigo-_

Tartamudeaba, esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Naruto, unas palabras muy raras que si no hubiera sido por que Tenten intervino nunca habría entendido lo que Naruto quería pedirle.

-¿iras?-pregunto Hanabi al ver la basilicón de Hinata.

-si-no pasaba nada si iba ¿verdad?, no pasaría más que el ir comer y regresar, solo eso, no tenía por que pasar nada mas…aunque…no le molestaría en nada si pasara.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Naruto gruño una vez más, había llegado una hora antes.

El apurado, pensando que llegaría tarde y resultaba que Sakura le había jugado una-´ttebayo-suspiro, no había nada que pudiera hacer, aun así debía agradecerle a la pelirosa si no fuera por ella se hubiera quedado en la cama.

Esa noche se había quedado despierto pensando en su cita con la ojivioleta, no había podido dejar de pensar en que podía hacer ¿Qué se hacía en un cita?

-Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo un poco Hinata al divisarlo recargado contra una pared.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamo Naruto sorprendido y alegre de verla; sorprendido porque lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y alegre porque ya no tendría que esperar parado a que llegara.

-¿e-estas bien Naruto-kun?-estaba extrañada del pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

-claro ´ttebayo, ven, vamos a comer-dijo tomándola de la mano, causando que un sonrojo se posara en las mejillas de ambos, ese pequeño contacto había causado que choques eléctricos pequeños recorrieran una parte de sus cuerpos.

-viejo, dos tazones-pidió tan escandalosamente como siempre mientras entraban al local.

-ho, pero si es Naruto y…-el hombre se quedo pensando un momento, clavando sus ojos en la figura de la peliazul que se encogió y sonrojo apenada-su novia-finalizo sonrojándolos aun mas y causando que se soltaran al recordar que no lo habían hecho.

-n-no es, no es mi novia…es…es una amiga-Hinata bajo la cabeza al escucharlo, si, eso era para Naruto…una amiga-pero le falta poco para serlo-susurro Naruto al viejo sin que Hinata pudiera escuchar.

-de acuerdo, como digas Naruto-le giño el ojo a Naruto y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo…preparar el ramen de Naruto.

Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, con la vista al frente, sorprendentemente Naruto estaba en silencio, entre ellos el silencio iba y venía, Naruto no sabía que decir ¿Qué se decía o hacia en una cita? Hinata estaba incomoda… ¿Naruto se habría aburrido? ¿Ella era aburrida? Pero ¿Qué le decía?

-aquí están sus ordenes-hablo interrumpiendo el sólido silencio que se había formado entre ellos, Naruto lo agradeció internamente.

-arigatou-hablaron al unisón recibiendo sus platos, tomando sus palillos y rompiéndolos para formar el par-Itadakimasu-volvieron a hablar al unisón.

_Sabía que así seria…_pensó Hinata al ver a Naruto engullir y tragar su plato de ramen, ella comía o más bien pensaba, el viejo se había ido con el pretexto de conseguir más ingredientes y los había dejado solos.

Naruto no estaba mejor que ella, su mente era un revoltijo, para alguien que no pensaba muy seguido era toda una odisea cuando lo intentaba, su mente divagaba en que se suponía que tenía que hablar.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-no tenias que acompañarme Na-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata después de un rato de silencio entre ellos, caminaban hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

Ya habían cenado y pagado la cuenta, Naruto había pagado por ella, suponía que eso era normal en una cita. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Ichiraku apenas y habían intercambiado más de tres palabras, suspiro con pesar, después de todo si se había ilusionado…un poquito, ella había fantaseado con algo así como un…

Sus pensamientos fueron parados de golpe al sentir que una mano cálida y grande apresaba su muñeca y que una fuerza la jalaba, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Naruto mirarla a los ojos, él la había jalado…la había atraído hacia él.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso, tímido, un roce exquisito, no hacían más que sentir la calidez del otro, unas cosquillas atacaban su vientre y sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza.

Beso…ella había fantaseado con algo así como un beso…y ahora ya no era una fantasía, sonrió ante su propio pensamiento y Naruto la acompaño en esa sonrisa.

-si tenía que…-contesto al anterior comentario de ella, Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzada y con sus mejillas fuertemente encendidas-caminare a tu lado Hinata-chan…-levanto su mentón con una de sus manos, Hinata lo miro avergonzada y sonrojada, sabia por que decía esas palabras-a partir de ahora siempre caminare a tu lado…-hablo Naruto, lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Hinata lagrimas de felicidad.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Naruto al ver la hermosa sonrisa que había surcado el de Hinata.

¿Era correcto besar en la primera cita?

Fuera correcta o no, le había gustado…sabia a rameen.

* * *

_Sip, espero que les gustara…ya tengo más ideas…ejem…unas tres mas (ven porque era necesario que juntara los Os, se me ocurren muchos y no quiero que se me llene con un montón de historias cortas mi perfil :p) luego actualizare, en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo._

_Desde ahora les pido de favor que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía…no soy nada buena en ella._

_¿Reviews?_

_P.D Lo de que sabía a ramen no recuerdo donde lo vi así que si es de alguien se lo pído prestado, en verdad no recuerdo si se me ocurrio o que... :p_


	2. Leyenda

_Hola!_

_Les traje un nuevo Os un poco raro… xD _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía... xD_

* * *

**Leyenda**

* * *

_Hace muchos años en una época muy remota, antes de la aparición de Rikudu sennin, el mundo estaba en paz. No había conflictos, no había guerras. La venganza, la corrupción y la maldad eran una mala fantasía usada solo en cuentos, podría decirse que todo era color de rosa._

_Hasta que un día todo cambio…_

_Dos de los más fuertes dioses tuvieron una fuerte discusión._

_La luna y el sol…o así era como los mortales los conocían._

___Antes de que el día fuera día y la noche fuera noche eran uno solo. La más perfecta mezcla_.

_Cuenta la leyenda que el sol traición a la luna con el planeta mercurio, en ese entonces llamado: punto rojo. Un planeta pequeño, cercano al sol y sumamente seductor, su color rojo entre rosado hipnotizo al sol, confundiendo la amistad con algo más y perdiendo en el proceso al verdadero amor._

_La luna, al enterarse quedo destrozada, se sumió en un ápice de obscuridad y se aparto del sol con el corazón roto, sus lagrimas cayeron sobre la tierra formado hermosos ríos, lagos y océanos._

_Pasaron los años, hasta la fecha la luna no ha podido dejar la depresión en la que se sumergió, un aura negra la sigue envolviendo, el alma de la pena negra que envuelve a su corazón fue tan fuerte que logro salir envolviéndola. El sol no está mejor que la luna. Al separarse quedo el día y la noche, ya no eran uno. _

_Desde entonces el sol ilumina al planeta intentando atraer nuevamente la atención de la luna con sus brillantes rayos dorados, con su luz, para así reconciliarse, iluminándola cada vez que ella sale pero esta, no le da la cara._

-eso es muy tonto-gruño Konohamaru cortando a Kurenai en su relato.

Era de noche en Konoha, la luna brillaba y una fogata ayudaba a dar luz al lugar.

-a mi me parece que es muy romántico- chillo Ino con sus manos unidas sobre su pecho.

Alrededor de la fogata todos los chicos –excepto un rubio imperativo y dos hombres de verde- gruñían y bostezaban aburridos; mientras las chicas al igual que el blondo y los de verde, suspiraban encantadas con el relato.

Ronquidos siguieron a las anteriores palabras de Ino, la rubia fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru que era el causante de los desagradables sonidos.

-a mi me parece genial ´ttebayou- chillo Naruto, las chicas acompañadas de Gai y Lee asintieron dándole la razón mientras a los chicos les resbalo la gota estilo anime.

-y-yo…estoy con Naruto-kun- hablo una tímida y melodiosa voz. Naruto que estaba al lado de Hinata asintió a las palabras de la peliazul.

-yo creo que es muy aburrido, yo quería escuchar: la leyenda de los ninjas en el pantano de la muerte- dijo Kiba haciendo una voz espeluznante al decir lo último.

-me dejan terminar de oír la historia- hablo una molesta Sakura.

-en que iba… -se pregunto a sí misma la de ojos rojos- ¡ha! Si ya recordé –exclamo.

_Hasta la fecha, el conflicto entre ellos sigue latente, se dice que el amor que se tenían sigue en pie, su amor aun no se ha apagado. Según la leyenda el Dios de todos los Dioses hizo acto de presencia ante ese conflicto. Al parecer los saco de su estado de seres inmortales convirtiéndoles en humanos, en simples mortales. Ellos vivirían igual que todos los humanos hasta el momento de su reencuentro._

_Sin recordar nada de su gran y triste pasado se verían, él la protegería y después ella lo salvaría confesándole su amor y hasta el día en que ellos puedan volver a estar juntos habrá paz nuevamente._

___En el momento en que ellos se declaren su amor recordaran su vida pasada _y lo que fueron, el perdón estará de más, vivirán como humanos hasta que la vida se les acabe y vuelvan a subir a su gran imperio. Solo así la verdadera paz llegara y envolverá al mundo.

Un suspiro por parte de las chicas, de Naruto, de Gai y Lee inundo momentáneamente el lugar_._

-eso es basura –rompió el momento Konohamaru causando que la mirada fulminante y cortante de Sakura e Ino cayera sobre él, haciéndolo temblar.

-es hermosa…una historia hermosa –dijo Sakura después de espantar a Konohamaru.

- así es y…quien sabe y tal vez esas personas estén entre nosotros –la mirada de Kurenai cayó sobre las figuras de Naruto y Hinata causando que los demás los mirasen analíticamente, hasta kakashi dejo de leer su librito para observarlos.

Al sentirse observados un sonrojo, un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata mientras que Naruto solo ladeo el rostro ¿Qué les pasaba?

-¿dobe? –gruño Sasuke a manera de pregunta, pregunta no contestada ya que todos seguían en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera Naruto lo tomo en cuenta.

-¡Solo tienen que dejar que la llama de la juventud recorra sus cuerpos! –exclamo Gai, exclamo a Naruto y Hinata, y Naruto siguió sin entender mientras que Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo.

Las miradas de todos seguían sobre Naruto y Hinata. No pudiendo evitar pensar en lo parecido que eran a la luna y el sol.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una sonrisa le siguió a esa mirada.

¿Podría ser posible que el mundo volviera a estar en paz?

.

.

.

.

.

Seis horas después…

-ya entendí… -exclamo Naruto, se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que hace horas había pasado, la historia que les había contado Kurenai lo había hecho hacer trabajar a su cerebro, pero gracias a eso entendía ahora por que todos se habían quedando mirándole a él y a la Hyuuga…un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas… ellos creían que eran…

Con el corazón algo acelerado y sus mejillas un poco coloradas por lo que acababa de descubrir que sus amigos creían haber descubierto salió de su habitación, corriendo por la aldea…hacia un único destino…la habitación de Hinata ¿Cómo la encontraría? Esperaba poder descubrirla y que a él no lo descubrieran.

-..-..-..-..-

Paro sobre la rama de un árbol, sus ojo se abrieron de par en par ante lo que veía, era Hinata mirando por la ventana –eso era suerte- la luz de la luna le daba en el rostro, era como si la empapara de luz, sus cabellos se movían ante cada soplo del viento al igual que su blanca blusa de tirantes, se quedo mirando un rato… se veía realmente linda.

-Hinata-chan –eso para Naruto había sido un susurro, susurro que causo que Hinata abriera grandemente los ojos, que un grito saliera de su garganta y que callera de sentón hacia atrás ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni siquiera lo había sentido.

-Na-Naruto-kun –tartamudeo más que nada por la duda -¡Naruto-kun! –esta vez fue una exclamación, ¿Por qué Naruto estaba ahí? Un momento, la estaba viendo así, sin su chaqueta y con unos pantaloncillos cortos, un sonrojo y un mareo, si, una reacción normal en Hinata.

Naruto sonrió ante el sonrojo de Hinata, era típico que hiciera eso.

-Hinata-chan quería hablar contigo –dijo Naruto entrando sin permiso por la ventana.

Hinata se levanto como pudo con un poco de ayuda de Naruto, ladeo el rostro desconcertada ¿Qué era tan importante para que Naruto fuera a las cinco de la mañana a verla? –sobre que Naruto-kun –pregunto aun desconcertada.

-¿crees que somos nosotros los de la leyenda? –pregunto yendo directo al grano, así era él, no pensaba, el iba directo y se daba cuenta de las cosas seis horas después de que se las dicen o insinúan.

Esta vez la cara de Hinata adquirió un nuevo color rojizo-b-bueno yo…yo no sé –eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir, quería creer que eran ellos los de la leyenda que les había contado Kurenai pero era como una fantasía en la que no quería caer.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre ella, Hinata se encogió en su lugar al sentirla, era muy penetrante y escrutadora la mirada zafiro de Naruto, la ceja de Naruto se alzo –y si probamos –sugirió acercándose a ella, Hinata frunció el ceño extrañada.

-¿c-como…? –su pregunta o lo que sea que iba a decir quedo en el aire al sentir como Naruto la tomaba de la cintura con una de sus manos.

Afuera el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban puestos sobre los de Hinata, no le permitían a la ojiperla desviar la mirada porque simplemente no podía, esos ojos la estaban hipnotizando o hechizando, lo que fuera no la dejaba desmayarse.

Naruto acerco su rostro al suyo, sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, una respiración cálida y agitada que apenas y les hacia cosquillas en los labios del otro, los ojos de Naruto al igual que los de Hinata fueron cerrándose de apoco, ambos lo querían y ambos lo sabían, querían y deseaban ese beso, sus labios hormigueaban por la ansiedad de querer chocar sus labios contra los del otro.

Un tímido rose por parte de ambos, los rayos del sol chocaron contra ellos pero ni eso impidió que se separaran, era un beso dulce, inocente que quería descubrir lo que en ese momento sentían, era una sensación inimaginable para ninguno de los dos.

Naruto se separo de el rostro de ella abriendo sus ojos de apoco aun sin soltar su cintura, ambos orbes se encontraron, sus miradas brillaban fascinadas ante los que acababan de sentir.

Una luz los cegó llamando su atención y mirando hacia ella, era la luz del amanecer, una luz diferente a las anteriores. Cálida, tranquila, con un color naranja y toques blancos, una mezcla perfecta que les transmitía paz.

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí, una sonrisa antes de otro beso fue lo que siguió a esa mirada.

La razón por la que se habían besado ya la habían olvidado.

Fuera lo que fuera que sintieran lo descubrirían.

Una paloma voló atravesando la ventana de Hinata, ellos apenas y se percataron.

Las palomas representan paz. Quizá para Konoha, el mundo shinobi y todo el planeta en sí, una nueva era de paz surgiría.

* * *

_Ok, lo sé, díganme loca pero esto surgió en la clase de matemáticas, estaba demasiado aburrida en esa clase así que a "escondidas" tome una libreta y una pluma y comencé a escribir, jejeje, espero que les gustara xD_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Cuaderno

_Hola!_

_Espero que tengan un bonito día y que mi Os les guste xD._

* * *

**Cuaderno**

* * *

Entrecerró sus azules ojos, miraba con duda e insistencia un solo punto, ¿era eso lo que creía que era?

-¡Adiós, Naruto!-miro a quien lo llamaba y regreso su mirada a donde antes veía.

El último alumno había salido, solo quedaba él; Sasuke se había ido sin esperarlo.

Se paró de su pupitre y se hecho la mochila al hombro, comenzó a andar. Conforme se acercaba a _eso_ más confirmaba su sospecha: amarillo, rectangular y un resorte, si, había tenido razón, eso era un cuaderno.

La pregunta ahora era… _¿de quién?_

Lo tomo entre sus manos. No, no había tarjeta de identificación, chasqueo la lengua decepcionado -`ttebayou-

Una risa tonta y apenada, a pesar de estar solo salió de sus labios.

_Baka…_ se dijo a sí mismo, tenía el cuaderno al revés.

Con una gota tras la cabeza volteo el cuaderno.

**_Nombre:_**_…Hinata Hyuuga._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La chispa… o más bien la llama de la curiosidad ya se había encendido dentro de él.

Hinata fue la penúltima persona en salir (eso sin contarlo a él, el todavía no salía) lo sabía por que la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

Con su mano derecha tomo la pasta. Dudo. ¿Era correcto abrirlo? ¿Sí? ¿No? Era la libreta de artes de Hinata, lo sabía por la ID. No tenía nada de malo si la habría ¿verdad?

Después de todo… _Era solo un cuaderno…_

Una sonrisa fue lo que siguió a unas cuantas hojeadas-lo sabía-murmuro…justo antes de echarse a correr.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-

Se paralizo, su corazón se detuvo, su sangre se helo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda _esa voz…_

Ahora su corazón martillaba con fuerza, la sangre llego a su rostro causando un sonrojo que se expandió por este. Con su blanca mano se aferró con fuerza a su mochila.

-Hi-Hinata-chan-jadeo Naruto una vez la alcanzo, jadeo unas cuantas veces intentando coger aire mientras sus manos reposaban en sus rodillas, una de ellas conservaba el cuaderno amarillo.

Naruto sonrió una vez se recuperó. Había valido la pena correr tanto, creyó que no la alcanzaría, era una suerte que no fuera así.

-Hinata-chan-dijo irguiéndose aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y gotas de sudor en su frente, mismas que limpio con el antebrazo de su mano desocupada.

Respiro profundo al volverlo a escuchar ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué la buscaba? Lentamente y con movimientos de robot volteo hacia él. Respingo al verlo, estaba demasiado cerca, dio un paso atrás quedando a una prudente distancia del cuerpo de Naruto.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-dijo su nombre a manera de pregunta.

Naruto ladeo el rostro al no entender-¿ha?-Hinata frunció el ceño desconcertada-¡Ho sí!, toma-extendió el cuaderno a ella.

Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas adquirieron el color de una manzana. Su cuaderno, l había olvidado ¿y si él lo había visto?

-a-arigato-apenas había podido pronunciar esa palabra de agradecimiento, sentía un nudo de vergüenza en la garganta, en esos momentos no sabía si reír o llorar, la duda la carcomía ¿él lo había visto? Tomo el cuaderno que Naruto le extendía, le regalo una sonrisa, tal parecía él no había visto nada, dio media vuelta y un paso parando al hacerlo, una mano reteniendo su muñeca detenía su andar. -¿n-na-nani?-dijo impresionada ante ese sorpresivo acto de Naruto. La gran y tostada mano del rubio detenía su blanca muñeca.

Una sonrisa la desconcertó por completo ¿Por qué le sonreía? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir?

-eres buena dibujando-el corazón de la peliazul palpito con fuerza ¿lo había visto?-¿Qué te parece si esta vez me dibujas de frente?-saco una hoja doblada de su bolsillo y con gran habilidad deciso el dobles, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y su rostro no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Na-Naruto-kun yo…-no sabía cómo explicarse, y aunque supiera como hacerlo no podría, no podía ni hablar.

Soltó la mano de ella una vez supo que no escaparía. Hinata estaba con sus pies pegados al suelo, no podía moverse.

La libreta de artes de Hinata tenía una gran cantidad de dibujos fantásticos y sobre todo, tenía una gran cantidad de fantásticos dibujos de él.

-¿Qué te parece si en la tarde paso por ti vamos a un lugar tranquilo?-hablo sugestivamente, Hinata apenas y le entendió - podrás dibujarme con mayor tranquilidad-

-yo…-Intento hablar Hinata pero fue cortada por este.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo-Paso por ti a las 6-

Hinata ladeo el rostro ¿era eso una cita?

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa-dijo tomándola esta vez de la mano y comenzando a caminar con ella.

Con la calidez que la mano de Naruto desprendía Hinata pudo tranquilizarse, la vergüenza había desaparecido casi por completo. Frunció el entrecejo sin entender algo ¿Cómo sabia Naruto donde vivía?

-..-..-..-..-..-

-te dejare aquí-Hinata asintió, después de todo estaban en la entrada de su casa.

-Naruto-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo algo apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Naruto asintió-¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?-se aventuró a preguntar esperando que no se molestara.

Naruto sonrió al escucharla-es que…-hizo una pausa corta antes de continuar llevándose una mano apenado a su nuca- yo siempre te he observado-completo entre risas, esperando que no pensara que era un pervertido o un acosador.

Hinata ladeo el rostro y después sonrió-¿eso qué significa?-pregunto con una dosis de valor.

-que desde el día en que te conocí me has gustado y que con el tiempo me has enamorado-su tono de voz nunca había sido más serio, nunca había sido más tierno y nunca había sido más sincero.

Los ojos e Hinata se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, una mezcla entre alegría y desconcierto se mesclaban en ella.

-tu-tú también… Naruto-kun-

Naruto sonrió… eso ya lo sabía, se había dado cuenta gracias a ese cuaderno –lo sé-se atrevió a decir, haciendo que Hinata frunciera el ceño algo molesta ante su altanería-y por eso are esto-

Sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los de ella, solo fue un rose, un cálido y reconfortante rose. No quería apresurar las cosas, quería hacer las cosas bien.

-te veré… en nuestra cita-dijo justo antes de echarse a correr.

Hinata lo vio partir sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar ¿había besado a Naruto?

Se llevó una mano a los labios.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el lugar. El cuerpo de Hinata reposaba en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto sonreía como un tonto mientras caminaba a su hogar, cuando llegara le diría a su madre que lo había logrado, había besado a Hinata Hyuuga, su amor platónico desde niño y estaba seguro de que ese no sería el último.

¡Ya ansiaba esa cita!

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Adicción

_Hola!_

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos! (por adelantado) ;)_

* * *

**Adicción**

* * *

-¡la necesito!-exclamo Naruto que era detenido por detrás

- ¡Deténganlo! -ordeno Tsunade alzando su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Sakura llegando al lado de Tsunade.

Una gota cayo por la nuca de la pelirosa al ver a Lee y Gai-sensei intentando detener a Naruto.

-Naruto intenta huir de la aldea – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par a la vez que una exclamación de sorpresa salía de su boca.

- ¿nani? – dijo después de un rato.

-Según él no puede aguantar más sin…-

-¡Hinata!-grito Naruto interrumpiendo a la hokage.

Los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron y su fuerza aumento al instante. Con toda la fuerza y el poder que tenia se soltó de los fuertes agarres de Gai y Lee dejándolos en el suelo. Una vez estuvo suelto no espero nada y corrió lo más rápido que podía.

-Na-Naruto-kun-parpadeo varias veces sin entender que sucedía. Tausnade, Gai, Lee y Sakura estaban en las puertas de la aldea y Naruto acababa de pararse frente a ella. Su rostro enrojeció al instante ¿Qué sucedía?

-No pudimos detenerlo-dijo Gai yendo en dirección de la hokage-¡la llama de la juventud arde demasiado en el!-exclamo alzando su puño y Lee atrás de él asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Hinata-chan!-grito contento abrazando a la chica y haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo-¡Te extrañe mucho ´ttebayou!-

-Naruto-kun-la peliazul rio con el olvidándose de que habían más personas presentes.

Bajo a la chica sin dejar de abrasarla, ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, ambos se veían con total adoración.

Pego sus labios a los de ella y al hacerlo casi suspiro. Esa ansiedad y desesperación que había sentido estaba desapareciendo, poco a poco, mientras la besaba.

El brazo de Shino se interpuso para que el Inozuka no interrumpiera. Tanto Shino como Kiba eran muy sobreprotectores y no les gustaba para nada ver las muestras de afecto entre esos dos. Si Neji estuviera con vida Naruto correría peligro cada vez que hiciera eso con su compañera.

Tsuande negó con la cabeza, ese mocoso era un verdadero adicto. Sakura sonrió al ver a su amigo, se notaba que era feliz y eso era algo que la alegraba.

Sus labios terminaron separándose por la falta de aire-yo… yo también te extrañe Naruto-kun-Naruto sonrió al escucharla.

Estaba contento y satisfecho. Ya había ingerido su dosis diaria.

-solo se fue un día-gruño Sasuke llegando junto con Kakashi al lado de los demás que veían la escena.

-está obsesionado-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, lo que tenía Naruto no era normal.

-no-todos miraron a su hokage esperando a que continuara, esta solo veía la tierna escena en la que Shino y Kiba se alejaban para dar espacio-está enamorado-

Volvieron su vista para verlos, volvían a juntar sus labios.

Naruto se había convertido en un verdadero adicto.

Un adicto del amor.

* * *

_¡Valla que soy cursi! No me gusta mucho hacer Os así pero… no puedo evitarlo, ni yo me entiendo, me gusta hacerlos y a la vez no… como sea, espero que a ustedes si les guste n.n_

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía u.u_

_¿Reviwes?_


	5. Siempre puedes contar con tú hermano

_Hola!_

_Disfruten de mi nuevo OS xD_

* * *

**Siempre puedes contar con tu hermano.**

* * *

Las miradas de ambos reflejaban temor y sorpresa.

-Mierda –soltó Naruto parándose del sofá para después agarrarse el cabello con las manos y empezar a tirar de el mientras caminaba en círculos ¿Qué harían?

La Hyuga se mantenía sentada mirando con pánico la puerta, esperando a que esta se abriera.

Como si lo hubiese sabido con anticipación, el pomo de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una silueta entrar.

Los ojos de la persona que acababa de entrar se abrieron de par en par. Pronto su rostro de volvió rojo de la furia ¿Qué hacia el en su hogar? Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia ellos –Hi-Hinata-sama ¿Qué es lo que hace el aquí? –pregunto intentando sin éxito disimular su enojo.

-Neji-niisan yo… -las voces fuera de la mansión interrumpieron lo que la Hyuga diría. Neji al ver su rostro de pánico entendió lo que sucedía.

Naruto se mantenía viendo con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación al castaño.

Neji suspiro cerrando los ojos. Lo haría… _solo esta vez._–los ayudare –hablo con pesadez.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y miraron al Hyuga ¿hablaba en serio?

A Neji nunca le había gustado la relación que ellos mantenían y mucho menos le gustaba el hecho de que Naruto visitara a su prima así como tampoco permitía que la visitara cuando no estaba nadie entonces ¿Por qué ayudarlos?

-Neji, tu…

-Naruto, -llamo el de ojos perlas interrumpiendo al blondo –quiero que tú y mi prima estén atentos afuera, yo los distraeré y tu saldrás por la puerta principal –eso casi había sonado a una orden -¡ahora! –exclamo sacándolos de sus pensamientos, sí, eso era una orden –no tenemos mucho tiempo –recordó haciendo que estos al fin se movieran.

Neji camino hacia el piso de arriba subiendo las escaleras mientras que los otros dos se dirigían a la puerta principal y se escondían tras esta. El ojo de Naruto estaba pegado a la pequeña ranura de cristal que dejaba ver hacia afuera ¿Cómo sabría cuando irse? Esperaba saberlo.

-..-..-..-..-..-

El ojo perlas suspiro viendo la ventana de su habitación, camino hacia ella y la abrió. Subió un pie, luego el otro y salto lo más lejos que pudo para justo después sostenerse de la rama del árbol que estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación.

-¡aaahh! –grito al sentir que ya no podía sostenerse y para poder llamar la atención. Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su tío, su prima menor y a los padres del Namikaze corriendo hacia él.

Aflojo sus brazos y se dejó caer…su prima y el Namikaze le debían una… una muy grande.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-ahora –advirtió Naruto al ver a Hiashi, a su cuñadita y a sus padres alejarse.

Hinata abrió la puerta en cuanto lo escucho ¿Cómo le habría echo Neji para llamarlos?

-Me voy –hablo Naruto apurado plantando un beso en los labios de la Hyuga para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Si Hiashi y su madre lo vieran su vida… correría peligro.

Su madre y su suegro (por obvias razones) le tenían prohibido visitar a Hinata en su casa cuando no había nadie.

Le debía una a Neji. No, le debía la vida a Neji Hyuga.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Neji-niisan –exclamo Hinata al verlo ¿eso era lo que había hecho? ¿Lastimarse contra el árbol?

-estoy bien –repetía el castaño una y otra vez, no le había pasado nada más que uno u otro rasguño, tenía experiencia. Siempre escapaba por la ventana para ver a Tenten y ya se había caído un par de veces sin que nadie lo supiera… eso… eso no era nada.

-estoy bien –repitió Neji en voz baja al pasar al lado de ella.

La peliazul le regalo una sonrisa y este la devolvió –arigatou –susurro, sin que nadie la oyera más que su primo.

-¡Valla chico! Mira que caerse de la ventana –decía Kushina mientras entraba a la casa junto a Minato y sus padres.

Hinata suspiro al ver que se habían metido.

-así que… -volteo a ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con el rostro de una sonriente Hanabi –Naruto ya se fue –soltó haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…? –su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver que Hanabi posaba uno de sus dedos en su propio cuello.

Hinata se llevó una mano asustada a ese mismo lugar, el color del rostro de Hinata era aún más rojo que el de los cabellos de Kushina. Le había dicho a Naruto que lo hiciera más abajo.

-descuida –Hinata la miro aun asustada y sonrojada –no diré nada -dijo pasando por su lado.

Hinata sonrió al ver que ahora si estaba sola. Tenía unos grandes hermanos. Siempre podía contar con ellos y estaba segura de que ellos sabían que siempre… contarían con ella.

Después de todo. _Siempre puedes contar con tu hermano._

* * *

_Me quedo algo raro pero igual, espero que les haya gustado. Obviamente es un AU ya que Neji murió, pero igual quería usarlo. _

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía xD_

_¿Reviwes?_


	6. Divorciados

_Hola!_

_Onegai, solo les pido que… disfruten del Os xD_

* * *

**Divorciados**

* * *

La luz del sol colándose por su ventana dio contra sus ojos, causando que despertara.

Adormilada miro a un lado suyo, no había nadie. Cerró sus ojos decepcionada, Naruto no estaba.

Resignada fue por su bata celesta y salió de la habitación.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión en la que ella y su familia Vivian. Pasó por las habitaciones de sus hijos con una sonrisa y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la cocina, era sábado, dejaría que sus hijos durmieran un poco más.

Suspiro al ver la gran concina frente a ella ¿Qué aria de desayuno? A sus hijos obviamente les encantaba el ramen al igual que a ella y al igual que a Naruto pero, no siempre podían comer ramen aun y cuando así lo quisieran, era su deber como madre ver por el bienestar de sus hijos. Poso uno de sus dedos índices sobre su mentón ¿Qué podía darles de desayuno?

El abrir estrepitosamente de la puerta llamo su atención causando que bajara su dedo.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamo Naruto entrando por la puerta, corriendo hacia Hinata con su larga capa de hokage ondeando atrás de él provocando que los ojos de Hinata brillasen al verlo.

La peliazul envolvió el cuello de Naruto en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella, Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y lo convirtió en uno más efusivo al levantarla. Naruto se había levantado temprano para trabajar en la torre Hokage pero como todos los días, se daba el tiempo de fugarse de su trabajo e ir a desayunar a su casa con su familia.

Se miraron a los ojos y estamparon sus labios contra los del otro en un apasionado beso que duro hasta que el aire se les acabo de los pulmones.

-Ohayou Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-Ohayou Hinata-chan-devolvió Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, no tenía ganas de ir a la del comedor.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Hinata aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-claro ´ttevayou-

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-pregunto y Naruto la miro incrédulo desde su lugar-Naruto-kun, no podemos desayunar ramen, comer ramen y cenar ramen todos los días-explicó al ver la cara de Naruto-no es bueno para la salud-termino de decir al ver que Naruto iba a refutar.

-De acuerdo ´ttebayou-hablo resignado. Debía admitir que Hinata tenía razón-¿entonces que comeremos?-

-era lo que estaba pensando… no se me ocurre nada- contesto algo deprimida.

-mmm… -Naruto cerró los ojos y se colocó en pose pensativa.

Hinata lo miro con una gota tras la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun-llamo Hinata, Naruto abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a ella al escucharla-que tal… huevos.-sugirió.

-¿huevos?-inquirió alzando una ceja. Hinata asintió-claro ´ttebayou-

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo-entonces are huevos revueltos-tomo su mandil y se lo coloco.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y Hinata lo miro extrañada ladeando la suya-divorciados, Hinata-

-¿divorciados?-

-hai, según Chouji saben delicioso-dijo recordando a su robusto amigo en un día donde hablaban solo de una cosa: comida-además, nunca los he probado-agrego con una sonrisa suplicante.

-p-pero Naruto-kun…-

-onegai Hinata-chan-se inco frente a ella con sus manos juntas como si estuviese haciendo una plegaria. En verdad quería probar esos huevos.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza al verlo, ella solo iba a decir que los huevos divorciados se tardaban más en hacer-de acuerdo-pero la espera valía la pena, termino su pensamiento.

-Arigatou ´ttebayou-salto para abrazar a su esposa.

**_20 minutos después…_**

La familia Namikaze se encontraba sentada en el comedor, los cinco miembros disfrutaban de la delicia que había preparado la única mujer de la casa.

Definitivamente, el desayuno era la comida más importante para los Namikaze.

* * *

_Nos es el mejor Os que haya hecho pero tenía la idea en la cabeza y tenía que sacármela._

_Perdóname por mis faltas de ortografía._


	7. Loca

_Hola! _

_Traje un fic NaruHina que esta vez esta algo extraño, es algo de muerte pero no es triste así que, si quieren pasar a leerlo sean bienvenidos, solo advierto… xD_

* * *

**Loca**

* * *

Hiashi negó con la cabeza, su hija siempre lo decepcionaba y esta vez lo estaba decepcionando y desconcertando al mismo tiempo ¿Qué le pasaba a Hinata? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Y la misma pregunta que siempre se hacía desde que se dio cuenta de lo rara y anormal que era su hija ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer el castigo de tener una hija como ella?!

Hinata bajo la cabeza estando frente a su padre. Esperaba una respuesta, y esperaba que esta fuera afirmativa.

Los ojos de Hiashi estaban cristalizados. El ver que las locuras de Hinata ya habían pasado el límite solo lo hacían tomar una decisión que en realidad no quería tomar, pero antes de hacerlo, contestaría a su pregunta. ─Por supuesto que no… Hinata─ casi suspiro al decir lo último, le dolía en el corazón el ver hasta donde había llegado la inestabilidad mental de su pequeña.

Hinata alzo la cabeza, lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos ¿Qué había dicho? No, no podía, su padre no podía prohibirle el casarse con el hombre al que amaba, aun cuando fuera en esas condiciones. ─Me casare con él ─su voz había sido baja pero tan decidida que a Hiashi no le quedo ninguna duda de que no mentía. Hinata apretaba lo puños, sabía lo que su padre pensaba y creía pero aun así le había pedido permiso, no le importaba nada, solo estar con él, la única persona que la había reconocido en cuestión de días y se había preocupado por ella… Namikaze, Naruto.

─Vete a tu habitación ─no quería seguir hablando con ella, no después de lo que haría.

Hinata se retiró y subió las grandes escaleras de la mansión a la que apenas hacia un mes que se acababan de mudar, después de todo, ahí estaba el.

En cuanto Hiashi la vio subir y desaparecer de su vista se acercó al teléfono, lo cogió y marco un número ─ Vengan por ella─ habló a la persona del otro lado de la línea, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, su rostro sin expresión alguna, el verdadero sufrimiento lo llevaba por dentro.

-..-..-..-..-

Cerro la puerta de su habitación, seguía llorando en silencio, desde que podía recordad, al llorar, nunca sollozaba o emitía algún sonido. Cuando sentía dolor, solo sus lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y caían, en ninguna situación dolorosa para ella hubo excepciones, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió.

Miro a la persona a un lado de su cama y sonrió, él era el único que la confortaba ─Naruto-kun… ─

-..-..-..-..-

Un par de hombres vestidos de blanco entraron por las puertas de madera. Hiashi los recibió como a cualquier otra persona. Uno más de ellos entro con una prenda en sus manos, Hiashi suspiro, debía hacerlo.

─¿Dónde está? ─pregunto uno de ellos, alto y de cabello castaño.

─Está arriba en su habitación. Yo los llevare─ se ofreció Hiashi, subieron las escaleras y a cada paso que daba, un dolor un poco más fuerte que el otro lo envergaba.

-..-..-..-..-

Hinata acostado sobre su cama veía el techo, pensando, solo pensando y escuchando, escuchando lo que para ella era música creada por Naruto.

Solo el abrir de la puerta logro hacer que se incorporara y terminara sentándose en la cama, viendo como su padre entraba a la habitación.

Hiashi miro alrededor de la habitación de su hija, todo parecía normal, solo Hinata se encontraba ahí, le gustaría no estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero debía hacerlo. Entro por completo y dejo la puerta abierta.

Hinata esperaba alguna reprimenda pero lo que se llevo fue una gran impresión cuando vio a tres sujetos vestidos de blanco entrar a su habitación. Abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Qué hacían ahí?

─P-Padre… ─tartamudeo al hablar, estaba asustada.

─Es por tu bien Hinata─ quería convencerse a sí mismo con esa frase diciéndosela a ella. ─Llévensela─.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la orden de su padre y Hiashi cerro los de el con dolor.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a ella y pronto la peliazul comenzó a gritar─!Papá! ─

Hiashi prefería no ver nada, tan solo los gritos de Hinata ya le causaban un profundo dolor en el corazón, era como si su corazón sangrara de dolor, lo que pasaba, era cómo perder a una hija.

─!Naruto-Kun! ─fue el último grito que Hiashi escucho y con eso recordó, porque lo hacía.

Naruto empuño las manos, había visto y escuchado todo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-..-..-..-..-

Encerrada en su blanca celda, acostada en una blanda cama blanca, con sus manos sin poder moverlas. Ella misma vestida de blanco. Todo era blanco, y no le molestaba, ese color era relajante, la relajaba a pesar de su pesar y gran pena. De sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas de agua que rodaban a los costados de cada lado de su rostro, no podía dejar de llorar, esa sería su primera noche en ese lugar. Un manicomio, un lugar al que su propio padre… la había mandado. Creía que estaba loca.

Cerró los ojos, no culpaba a su padre por creer que estaba loca, después de todo, ella era la rara de la familia.

_Oye mi voz…_

Un sonido, escucho un sonido y abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama blanca asombrada… acaso era…

_Recuérdame…_

Si, lo era, era él. Era… Naruto.

Cerro los ojos una vez más y lo escucho, escucho es canción, esa psicofonía cantada por Naruto desde la mansión. Con cada una de las letras que Naruto decía… recordaba.

**Flash Back**

_Entro por las puertas de esa gran y enorme mansión, era exactamente igual como a las que estaba acostumbrada… ella, su padre, su primo y su hermana… Hanabi. El mayordomo ya había llevado sus maletas a la que sería su habitación, iría a verla, necesitaba una ducha._

_Entro a su habitación y la recorrió. Una cama, una ventana, un espejo, cosas de chicas, nada anormal o diferente, excepto por el hecho de que en su habitación se encontraba un chico, un chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio. Parpadeo varias veces ¿De dónde había salido?_

_─Ho-Hola─ tartamudeo extrañada de que un transparente y visible chico de su edad estuviera en su habitación._

_Naruto frunció el ceño cuando la escucho hablar ¿Lo veía? Comenzó a cantar, creaba psicofonías en el aire, quería asustarla, quería que se fuera, quería que todos se fueran, esa era la casa de sus padres y lo seria por siempre…_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par ─E-es hermoso… ¿Cómo lo haces? ─pregunto y esta vez Naruto si se extrañó… de verdad lo veía. Hinata sonreía al asombrado chico._

_Naruto también le sonrió, quería asustarla pero, al parecer el asustado fue él._

**End Flash Back**

_Nada fue una ilusión…_

Otra nota más, la letra solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía, sabía que nada de lo que había vivido al lado de Naruto en esa gran mansión era una ilusión, un sueño o alguna fantasía. Durante el tiempo que había estado con él, había sido el tiempo en que verdaderamente se sentía feliz.

_Nuestro amor, no por esto se acabó…_

Se refería a lo que su padre acababa de hacer. La había mandado a una clínica de salud mental, a un manicomio, la creía loca y la había apartado de Naruto.

_Ven conmigo…_ _Para estar a mi lado…_

Ir con él, ir con Naruto, estar a su lado.

_Por la eternidad…_

Para siempre, estar al lado de Naruto por toda la eternidad.

Cuando había conocido a Naruto, en una nuche lluviosa, él le había contado sobre él, sobre lo que le había pasado y sobre cómo habían muerto él y sus padres en su casa, a manos de un lunático de nombre Madara. Por alguna razón el rubio seguía atrapado en la mansión y no sabía que había sido de Madara o de sus padres, no tenía noticias de ellos, estaba solo, atrapado en ese lugar, hasta que la conoció a ella, la primera persona que no le había tenido miedo y… la primera persona de la que se había enamorado.

Sonrió volviendo a escuchar la letra de nuevo, lo haría, pero… ¿Cómo? Había millones de maneras de morir ¿Cómo lo haría? En ese lugar no había mucho con lo cual trabajar.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a lo único que en ese pequeño y acolchado cuarto blanco se encontraba… una cama. Se recostó en ella con cuidado, quedo completamente tendida, solo podía ver el techo.

─Pronto estaré contigo, Naruto-kun─ susurro al aire, contuvo la respiración, dejo de respirar. Pronto empezó a sentir como se envolvía en un círculo de niebla, sentía un aire aplastándola y una desesperación demasiado grande, quería respirar, casi comenzaba a convulsionarse, solo necesitaba aguantar un poco más…─_Te amo, Naruto-kun_─ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Lo último que la chica recordaba es haber estado recostada, después… después lo tenía todo borroso y ahora, ahora estaba flotando, si flotando, flotaba a un lado de Naruto, estaban en el aire, en el cielo azul, casi podía tocar la copa de un gran árbol.

Naruto le sonrió al verla.

─¿Cómo…?─

─¿Cómo salí?─completo él la pregunta, Hinata asintió ─Parece que cuando una persona muere y es buena de corazón, solo puede ir al cielo si su "Media Naranja" muere también. Al parecer no es hasta que la muerte los separe sino, por toda la eternidad como deberían decir en las iglesias ─Hinata sonrió ante la explicación del rubio, ya sabía que eran el uno para el otro.

─¿Cómo lo supiste? ─hizo otra pregunta.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ─ No me di cuenta, sentí como si agua me cayera en la cabeza y luego supe lo que te acabo de decir. ─

─¿Y ahora que haremos? ─

─No lo sé, ¿No quieres quedarte a ver a tu familia?─

Negó con la cabeza. ─Ya los veré cuando vayan a donde yo voy, contigo. Mi padre al fin podrá conocerte y nos casaremos. ─termino sonriendo.

Naruto también sonrió, esa idea le gustaba.

Una luz ilumino a ambos y un par de alas blancas se posaron en la espalda de cada uno, eran enormes y muy hermosas.

Cuando subieran Naruto se encontraría con sus padres: Kushina y Minato, y Hinata vería a su madre.

─Hay que irnos ─dijo Naruto contento con su par de alas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa mansión pero, había valido la pena, no le importaba esperar lo que fuera para estar al lado de Hinata.

─Hai─

Subieron, subieron a un paraíso que ninguno se imaginaba, era mejor de lo que los libros de cuentos y películas describían, la espera en ese lugar para que Hiashi llegara y ellos se casaran no sería tan larga.

* * *

_Espero que les gustara. Es una idea un poco rara viniendo de mi pero igual, se vino a mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Escuchaba música en el auto con mi madre manejando (no se conducir, apenas tengo 15 años :p), se escuchó la canción Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi y la idea se me vino a la cabeza; por cierto, si son de México vean la novela en la que aparecerá Gloria se llama: Libre para Amarte, no sé si valla a ser buena pero creo que sí._

_Le letra de la "canción" que Naruto le canta a la loca de Hinata la invente conforme escribía._

_Duda: ¿Esto califica como un simple Os O como un song-fic?_

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
